The Enochian Mistake
by Dottie Snark
Summary: Jared and Jensen have spent years playing Sam and Dean Winchester. But after Balthazar's spell forces them to trade places with their characters, will they be able to successfully infiltrate the Winchesters' lives, solve a case on their own and *not* get killed by Sam and Dean's own allies? Probably not.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story is about what happened to Jared and Jensen during the French Mistake. Characterization is based on the implied personality of the actors during that episode, and are not in any way, shape, or form my own interoperations of Jared and Jensen's actual personalities. They are sweethearts. These *fictional* versions of them from the canon episode and are, frankly, kind of jerks.**

* * *

It was quiet on set as Jensen Ackles and Jared Padalecki prepared for their next scene. Both actors stood inside the interior set of Bobby Singers house, about to perform a dangerous stunt: jumping through a window. Opting to do the scene themselves instead of using stunt doubles, they were feeling pretty proud of themselves.

Action was called, and the men preformed the stunt seamlessly. The fake glass made of a sugar concoction shattered just as it was meant to, and they reached the other side without a scratch on them. It was only as the hit the ground that everything went wrong.

They hit the ground hard. Jensen let out a groan, as pain shot through is right shoulder. "So much for the mat," he said. He shivered, covered in what he assumed was sweat. Or was it blood? Whatever it was it didn't feel right. Did he land wrong? He turned to his side and looked at Jared. Jared was laying on the ground, his arms shaking as he tried to get up.

The ground wasn't the hard concrete of the set. It was muddy grass. What was that doing covering the floor?

"Ugh!" Jared said. He finally pushed himself onto his knees and looked around. "This…isn't …set," Jared said. They were the first words Jared had said to Jensen that weren't scripted in over a week. Jensen wasn't so willing to break the silent treatment pact, though. At least not yet.

Jensen examined the area closer. They were on the ground outside of a house with a broken window. The house looked very familiar but Jensen couldn't quite place it. The shabby siding was nearly falling off and junked cars and their parts surrounded the lawn. Another odd thing was that it was dark now. It should only be around five. Sunset shouldn't be for another hour. What the Hell was going on?

Both men stood up.

"Where-what—am I tripping?" Jared asked as he looked at his hands.

Maybe Jared was, but Jensen certainly didn't feel high, and he didn't remember taking any drugs recently.

They didn't have much more time to reflect. Sebastian Roche, the actor who played Balthazar, a new angel character this season, was standing in front of the broken picture window. He waved at them and then disappeared before their eyes. Before they could react another man appeared in Sebastian's spot. His name was Carl or something like that. He was in the last scene they were filming, playing some henchman angel with no lines.

Carl, if that was his name, jumped down from the picture window and onto the grass. He took slow, purposefully strides toward Jensen and Jared, while the two struggled to their feet.

This was too much. Jensen finally spoke. "Man, what the fuck is going on?" His voice cracked.

Carl grabbed Jared and rummaged through his coat pocket's.

"Whoa dude!" Jared side. He tried slipping away but Carl put a hand around Jared's shoulder and the grip was so strong. Jared couldn't move. Nothing came out of the pockets.

Carl's head cocked to the side as he looked Jared up and down. "You're not…" Carl's eye went wide. "I must report this at once." And then that man disappeared right in front of their eyes like Sebastian did before.

"What the fuck?!" Jared screamed.

"We were doing a stunt…this is a brain injury," Jensen concluded, no longer able to keep his silence. The realization oddly calmed him. It was as logical an explanation as any. The rain was coming down hard, now, and they couldn't keep standing out here in such bad weather, even if it was all imaginary. They walked toward the house and Jensen knocked on the door. No one answered.

Jared opened the door. "They just had the side of the house blow out by this storm. If that didn't get their attention, then they're probably not home."

"Yeah…" Jensen said, his voice trailing as he followed Jared inside the house. Once inside he finally figured out why the house looked so familiar. The dimly lit rooms were an exact replica to the interior set of Bobby Singer's house. Only this was a real house, not a set. He voiced that observation to Jared.

"You sound crazy," Jared said. It was hard to deny the similarities, though.

Jensen touched the peeling wallpaper in the hallway. Someone put a lot of work into making this place look like Bobby Singer's. "It…it's a prank!"

"What?"

"They pranked us," Jared said. "Knocked us out somehow and made us wake up outside. Set everything up so it looked like that scene we were just filming. That's why Sebastian and that extra were here."

"But they disappeared into thin air."

There wasn't a good way to explain that away. "Side effects from whatever they used to knock us out?"

"Maybe." Jared didn't sound convinced.

Jensen walked into the library while Jared went to the kitchen. A puddle had formed next to the broken bay window and rain slashed at Jensen's feet. He walked around the library, examining it. The first thing that stuck out was some weird looking knickknack that had some odd-looking runes on them. Jensen ran his fingers over it then picked up the book next to it, flipping it open. It was filled with passages on diverse types of creatures, very similar to the made-up lore pages from set. Those books, though, were just a stack of empty pages with a few pages made as props for the scenes. The prop departed would fill in some made up creature lore and stick it in the middle of an empty book. But this book had every page filled. From cover to cover it had passages about every type of creature you could think of. Jensen leaned against the desk in the back of the room and read through a passage about Wendigos. He ignored the rain pattering against his shoes and the flickering lights above.

After a few minutes he joined Jared in the kitchen, where the taller actor was looking through the cupboards and fridge. It wasn't a fully stocked kitchen, but it had a few of the necessities. For example, there was a whole shelf of beers in the fridge. Jared picked up a Coors and opened it, taking a sip. His face twisted. "Skunked," he said, and poured the rest of the beer down the sink just as he heard the front door opening. Jared shot a look over at Jensen, who also looked up in horror.

As Jared ran out to greet the new person Jensen hid behind the kitchen table. He peered up as Jared spoke.

"Don't shoot! Don't shoot!" Jared said, sticking his hands out in front of him to show that he was unarmed.

Jim Beaver, or at least a man who looked identical to him, had entered the house carrying a box filled with bottles. Upon recognition Jared exclaimed, "Jimmy!" and pulled him into a bear hug. Jensen stood up from behind the desk, still apprehensive but no longer hiding.

The man pulled away from Jared and asked, "Jimmy?" He shot a look at Jensen. "What the Hell has gotten into him? He get into my African Dream Root or something?"

Jensen nervously chuckled but didn't say a word. He had no idea what to say but the man didn't look happy and Jensen didn't want to make it worse. He still didn't understand what was going on and frankly he was a little bit scared.

"I'm not on drugs," Jared said. Jim walked into the library and both actors followed. "At least I don't think I'm on drugs." Jared wasn't given extra time to contemplate his state of mind.

"What the Hell happened in here?" Jim asked. He stormed across the room and examined the shattered window, his face twisted in a snarl the whole time.

"We don't really know," Jensen admitted. His hands were shoved in his pockets and he refused to make eye contact.

"I think I am on drugs," Jared concluded. He examined his hand again. "I'm just not sure what kind."

"Dean, get your brother a damn water and put him to bed," Jim snapped.

"Dean?" Jensen repeated.

"That is your name, isn't it?"

"No—yeah," Jensen said. Jensen started working on a theory that could explain this all. If Jim wanted to pretend to be Bobby Singer then Jensen might as well play along. At least for now. At least until he figured out what the Hell was going on. "Come on _Sam_ ," he said stressing the character name. "Let's listen to _Bobby_ and get you that water."

Jared's brow wrinkled. "Why are you…whatever. Water sounds good," Jared said. He wiped some sweat from his forehead. "I'll have a Voss."

Jim raised an eyebrow.

Jensen laughed and patted Jared's shoulder. "An Aquafina is fine. Really, anything you got."

"There's a tap in the kitchen, Princess," Jim said.

Jared and Jensen's faces twisted in scowls. "Do you have a filter?" Jensen asked.

"A filter? What do I look like, Al Gore?" Bobby asked. "Now, you gonna explain what happened to my window or what?"

Jensen peered into the living room. "Oh, yeah. Jar—Sam and I kind of jumped through it."

"Why?" Bobby asked.

Jensen shrugged. "Seemed like fun."

Jim's eyebrow wrinkled. "Damn it, you got into the Dream Root too, didn't you?" Jim took another sip of his beer. "Guess you're too high to help me patch up the window. Typical. Make me do all the hard work."

Jensen's eye lit up. "No, no, no, we can help."

"You just jumped through a window, Dean! I'd hate to see what you'd do with a hammer."

"That was mostly Sam," Jensen said. "I just jumped after him, to make sure he was okay. You know me, world's most over-protective big brother. Besides, I think we're coming down.

Jim finished his beer. "Fine. There a tarp and nails in the garage. Sam stays here, though. I don't want him wandering around in this weather."

Jensen nodded and went outside. As soon as he took a step off the porch he was pelted with torrential downpour. He looked around the yard one more time. It looked a lot like the lot where they filmed the scenes outside of Bobby's house. Is that where they had taken them? But the inside of the house on that property looked nothing like the set they used for Bobby's house. This prank was just too elaborate.

Jensen pulled his jacket over his head as he ran toward the large garage structure on the back of the property. Being out there alone gave Jensen the time to snoop so he could figure out Jim's plan. This clearly wasn't a one-man plan. Who else was involved?

There was much evidence of co-conspirators. So many props laced the garage. Clearly the prop department was involved. Jensen picked up a machete that was lying on a work bench. He touched the blade, slicing a thin layer of his skin and winced. Metal. It was the real thing, not rubber, not a set prop. They were serious about this prank.

Jensen picked up a tarp and a toolbox filled with a hammer and some nails and jogged through the rain back to Bobby's house. He dropped them in the library then hugged himself, shivering.

"When did it start raining like that?" he asked Jim.

Jim picked the tarp off the floor, along with the hammer and a couple nails. "It's been raining all night, idjit. Haven't you noticed?"

It hadn't been raining when Jensen left his trailer for the set, but if he really had been drugged and moved to a new location then who knew how long ago that was. Certainly enough time had passed for the sun to set.

"Right," Jensen said. He looked over at Jared who shrugged cluelessly. No help there.

"Will one of you two hold this tarp up for me for me?" Bobby asked with a nail sticking out between his teeth. Jared, the gigantic doofus that he was, crossed the room and held the tarp in place as Bobby nailed it down. Now a high-pitched whizzing sound could be heard as wind blew against the tarp.

"Well that will have to hold for the night," Bobby said. Frowning, he looked over at his boys and he packed up his tools. What was that look? Concern? Before he went upstairs Bobby said to boys, "You two still don't look okay. Get some rest."

Once Bobby was gone Jensen walked over to Jared, his clothes dripping off more water with every step he took, and said, "Dude! I know what's going on!"

"So now we're talking?" Jared asked.

"You weren't exactly on speak terms with me either." It had been over a week since a certain incident destroyed Jensen and Jared's legendary friendship. They had both agreed to never speak of it again, or even speak to each other. Desperate times broke that pact, at least the later part of it.

"Does any of this look familiar to you?" Jensen asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"This house." Jensen gestured at the walls and the books. "It's the same as Bobby Singer's house. And Jim right now is pretending to be Bobby Singer."

Jared's expression was blank. He shrugged. Clearly this needed to be spelled out for him.

"This is an elaborate prank, moron!" Jensen gestured with his hands into the air. "They're getting us back for all the pranks we've pulled."

Jared hugged his arms. His voice was very quiet when he spoke. "Or it's their sick way of getting us to talk again."

"Maybe," Jensen agreed. This was a messed way to go about that, though. He and Jensen may be having issues, but it was no one's right to intervene. They just couldn't understand what had happened. Jensen tried not to think about it. A muddy memory of what happened that night flash in his mind. He nearly shivered as he tried and failed to forget.

"But how did they get us here from set?"

"I don't know, they must've drugged us."

"That seems…excessive, doesn't it?"

Jensen shrugged. "Would we do any less?" They would. What kind of sick fucks drugged their coworkers and moved them to a new location? He didn't want to admit how messed up this way. It was easier to grasp if it was just a prank. After all, Jensen and Jared were known for their excessive pranks. It was an easier pill to swallow to believe this was just pay back.

"Shouldn't there be, like, some sort of big reveal or something?" Jared asked.

"I guess so. Maybe Jim's setting that up right now."

They ran toward the stairs in the hallway. The set used for Bobby's house had no real upstairs. There were fake stairs in the hallway that were barely ever used, and on the few occasions they filmed Bobby's second floor it was on another set piece. Neither actor knew what to expect when the ascended those stairs.

At the top was a long hallway, similar to the second-floor set piece. None of those doors on that set piece were functional. Jensen opened the first door on his left. Inside was Jim in a state of undress. Jim turned around and pulled a blanket over his body. "Can I help you?" he asked sarcastically. "Want to take a picture or something?"

"Sorry," Jensen mumbled and put a hand over his eyes. "I, uh, was just looking for, well wherever Jar—Sam and I stay."

"Across the hall, idjit."

Jensen turned around and slammed the door shut. His cheeks were bright red. "So never wanted to see that."

"Was Jim getting naked?"

"I guess…I guess we're staying here for the night."

"I didn't even know there were rooms up here," Jared said.

"Well of course there are, this is a real house."

"But the house we use for Bobby's exterior looks nothing like this. This looks like the set. But the set is, well a set. This is a house."

"Tell me when you're done working out that ouroboros." Jensen opened the door across the hall. It was a dirty room with two twin beds and another pile of books. He picked one up off the desk in the corner of the room. More monster lore. "Where the Hell did they get these books?"

"Prop guys?"

"Our props never looked this good." They were working on a CW show budget, after all.

Jared walked into the center of the room. A spiderweb was forming on the ceiling.

"They don't actually expect us to stay here for the night?" Jared asked. A spider came leaping out of the web and landed on Jared's head. He did his best impression of the Dean's scream from _Yellow Fever_ and ran out of the room.

"Jared!" Jensen called after him.

"No! No! No!" He stormed down the stairs. "I don't care what their plan is or how you plan to get back at them or anything. I'm out. I'm calling Gen and…" Jared reached for his cell phone but instead of pulling an iPhone out of his pocket all he had was a shitty flip phone. "DID THEY TAKE MY PHONE?!" Jared screamed. "I'M GOING TO KILL THEM!"

"Calm down," Jensen said. "You're going to wake up Jim. And he stocked his place with actual shotguns so they're a chance he's actually snapped."

"But my phone! But my Twitter!"

"What are you Misha now?"

"I'm not stay here Jensen. They've taken this too far."

"So call Gen."

"They took my phone."

"They're a landline." Jensen walked him into the library and pointed at the collection of phones that were labeled for the different departments their characters often claimed to be from.

"Landline? You think I've memorized her number? Does anyone even still do that?"

Jensen rolled his eyes and went over to one of the phones. He started dialing his own wife, Danneel's, number when he realized he didn't know hers either. "Dammit," he slammed the phone back into the cradle. "I guess we're staying the night."

"Taxi," Jared said and fired up the computer on Bobby's desk. "Hmm, what could be his password?"

"Try Mr. Bo Derek 1 2 3, all lowercase, no spaces, no period," Jensen said.

Jared typed it in. "It worked. How'd you know?"

"It was in the script for today's episode. Didn't you read the script?"

"Honestly I just read my own parts." Jared shrugged before typing in the world taxi in google. His eyebrows wrinkled as he scrolled through the search results.

"What's up?"

"The GPS on this computer is screwed up." Jared slapped the laptop.

"Yeah that's helpful." Jensen rolled Jared and his chair aside and looked at the results.

 _Sioux Falls Taxi Service, AAA Taxi, Surf Taxi._ All of the companies were located in Sioux Falls, South Dakota.

"No…you don't think…this is suck fucked up."

"What?" Jared asked.

"They shipped us off to South freaking Dakota. We're not even in Canada anymore…or anywhere near the west coast. Damn, how long were we out for?"

Jared's face went white. When he spoke his voice cracked. "This officially stopped being a prank the moment they had us cross he boarder. I think Jim's gone full pyscho."

"Okay, yeah, but this is still Jim, right? He wouldn't hurt us. Besides we saw Sebastian and that extra guy. That means the whole crew is behind this. Hell, it was probably Eric's idea. We could take off running now to God knows where or we can just ride this out until they decide to jump out and yell surprise."

"Fine," Jared agreed. There wasn't much else they could do.

As the two actors went back upstairs Jensen mused. "You know the amount of planning this must have taken is impressive."

"I'm suing every person involved in this when it's done and over," Jared said.

The men went into the guest room and each fell asleep on one of the beds.

* * *

The next morning Jensen and Jared woke up to sunlight streaming in through dirty windows. The sun was high in the sky. They had slept late into the afternoon. Jared woke with a stir. "What—Jensen?" He jumped out of his bed and looked around the room.

Jensen stirred awake and looked up at Jared. Oh no! Not again. "What—" The events of last night flashed in his mind. No, he wasn't waking up next to Jared because of another bad drunken decision. "Oh yeah. Jim's prank."

"That wasn't a dream?" Jared asked

"Did it feel like a dream?"

"I guess I was just hoping."

The two actors went downstairs, wearing the same clothes as yesterday, and reached the bottom floor just as Jim was entering with a bag of take out. They quickly glanced into the library to see that the tarp had already been torn off the window. Storm must've been real bad last night to do that.

"Well I'm glad you two princesses finally caught up on your beauty rest." Jim stormed past them and into the kitchen. The actors follow. Jim sat at the kitchen table and opened his own take outbox. Jared and Jensen took that as a cue to open theirs. Jensen's was a double bacon cheeseburger, fries and a slice of cherry pie. Jared's was a salad. After exchanging looks they switched the bags. This was not a move that went unnoticed by Jim.

Midbite into his turkey club Jim froze and watched the actors. They sat across from him at the table digging into their meals, Jensen with the salad and Jared with the cheeseburger.

"Is there a problem," Jensen asked after swallowing his first bite. He was eating very neatly.

Jim dropped the sandwiched and reached across the table to pick up contain filled with water. He flung the water at them. Other than the two actors jumping out of their seat and yelling at Jim there was no reaction. No steam or anything that would imply a demon.

"What are you?" Jim asked. He picked up a knife.

"Whoa Jim!" Jensen said, trying to calm him down. Jim jutted the knife forward, slicing Jensen's forearm. The unharmed Jared was the one who shrieked and ran toward the door. Bobby picked a bottle off the table and flung it at Jared's head. It was a precise hit, and Jared hit the ground, unconscious. Jensen winced.

Jim thrusted the knife again toward Jensen, but stopped just short of his neck. "You gonna be a problem?"

Jensen shook his head, ever so slightly, nearly frozen in fear.

"Get over there with him," Jim said. Jensen raised his hands and walked over to Jared's unconscious body. Jim opened his kitchen cabinet and pulled out a sawed-off shotgun. He aimed it at the two actors.

Jared stirred. Jensen helped him stand and Jared looked over at Jim, pointed a shotgun at them.

"Jim, what the fuck?!" Jared screamed. This prank had gone too far.

Jim fired off the shotgun. A shell went whizzing by Jared's head.

"Fuck no!" Jensen screamed and pushed Jared at Bobby. The large man went stumbling toward Bobby and they were both knocked to the ground. As he ran out the front door Jensen shirked in a pitch so high it may only have been heard by dogs. He didn't stop running until he reached the edge of town.

* * *

 **A/N:The title "the French Mistake" is one of the most clever titles Supernatural has ever had. The phrase "French mistake" is a term for a straight man who engages in a homosexual act and then later regrets it. This means the title implied that the reason Jensen and Jared are fighting and not speaking with each in the episode is because they slept together and now regret. I, of course, implied the same thing in my story.**

 **The French Mistake also works on a second level, because it's the name of the musical at the end Blazing Saddles. In this part of the** movie **Blazing Saddles starts to break the fourth wall and acknowledges that fact that the entire movie is, well, a movie. Kind of like how the episode** acknoledges **that Supernatural is actually a TV show. Pretty cool, huh?**

 **Anyway, please leave a comment if you liked my story or want to give me some** concrit **. Go easy on me, though. This is the first fanfic I've published in 4 and a half years (though I never stopped writing) and I'm really just trying to get back into publishing my stories. The final two chapters are already written and just being edited, so you'll have more to look forward to soon. Thank for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed, favorited or subscribed and thanks waiting so patiently while I edited the story.

* * *

The boys had been acting weird last night. Bobby Singer should have known something was up. He should've figured it out sooner that those two idjit weren't his real boys. Once he got the lug running around in Sam's body off of him, and the after making a few more threats with his shotgun, he got not-Sam to go into the basement where he promptly tied him up. Salt, holy water, silver, nothing Bobby used against not-Sam caused any reaction other than annoyance.

"What the Hell are you?" Bobby asked.

"Jim, this isn't funny anymore," not-Sam said. Tears weld up in the creature's eyes. This was a creature, right? This couldn't be a human. Whatever he was it was something he had never seen before.

"Who's Jim?" Bobby asked.

"You are!"

Bobby flung a canister of salt at non-Sam's head, mostly out of annoyance. It bounced off not-Sam's head and onto the ground. Bobby picked up a machete. "Don't mess with me!" he said. "Those boys are like family. What have you done with them?"

Not-Sam hyperventilated until he passed out.

"The fuck?" Bobby asked.

Not-Sam was out cold. He wouldn't be getting any answers out of him anytime soon. His only option was to hit the books. Hours went by and he still had no ideas about what this creature could be. He even prayed to Castiel, but that good for nothing angel didn't answer. Once not-Sam woke he continue the integration. Not-Sam cried again.

"Who are you?" Bobby asked.

"It's me, Jared. Jared Padalecki. I'm your costar. I know I play pranks on you all the time, but this is too far Jim. Please let me go."

Nothing out of this creature's mouth made any damn sense. What was its game? Was it just trying to mess with Bobby's head, or was there some ulterior motive?

Overhead the ceiling's lights flickered. He looked up at them, curiously. Electromagnetic interference. Great. Another monster was coming.

Suddenly behind Bobby a black woman appeared. The creature, who called himself Jared. screamed. "Who the fuck are you?! Where did you come from?"

"Silence!" she yelled.

Jared shut up, although a soft whining sound still came from him.

"I've been looking for you, Winchester," the woman said. "Give me the key. Now!"

"Angel. Which one are you?" Bobby asked. "Dear God, tell me that's not what's happened to the boys. They ain't possessed by angels, are they?"

"Jim, is this part of the joke?" Jared asked.

"Who the Hell is this Jim you keep yammering about?" Bobby asked.

The woman's head tilted to the side as she examined not-Sam. "Virgil was right. You are not Sam." She looked at Bobby. "It's Raphael, by the way. That thorn in my side Castiel sent his errand boy Balthazar here to hide a key with your boys. But the Winchesters are not here." Raphael stepped forward and grabbed Jared's face with her hand, pulling it forward. She dug her hands through his coat pockets, but when they turned up empty she said, "Where are they?"

Jared sobbed. "Please stop! I don't know anything. I just want to go home to Gen." He strained his head to look at Bobby but Raphael kept his head in place. "Please Jim. This isn't funny anymore. Please just end it."

"Pathetic," Raphael said, and let go of Jared's face. She pulled a hair from his head, which just started up his waterworks again. "They're not here. No longer on this Earth. And the idiot you're torturing knows nothing. He's from another world, here against his will. There's no reason to torture him for information anymore." She flashed a wicked, full-toothed grin. "Unless you just enjoy that. No worries about Sam and Dean. I'll find them. Well, maybe you should worry a little bit. Because they're not making it home alive." And then she was gone.

Bobby looked over at Jared. His face had turned red and was scrunched up as he sobbed. It was pretty pathetic. "Who are you?" Bobby asked. There was no threat in his voice, just utter dumbfoundness.

Jared sniffled. "I'm just an actor. I live in Vancouver."

"You're Canadian?!" Bobby asked.

"No…I just live there. I'm from Texas."

"Ain't no Texan ever cried like that before." Bobby sighed and untied the actor.

"Is this…real?" Jared asked. "It's not some joke? _Supernatural_ is real?" Jared stood up from the seat and rubbed his arms. His biceps looked chaffed from rope burn.

"You mean the dumb books that Chuck guy wrote?"

"Chuck?" Jared asked. "Like the character Chuck? Oh God, I'm having a mental breakdown." Jared shook his head and his eyes darted around the room like he was looking for an escape. "This isn't real. This is a show."

"Do you mean to tell me…do you come from some place where my life is a TV show?"

Jared nodded.

"And you play Sam?"

Another nod.

"Who plays me?"

"Jim Beaver."

"Who?"

Jared shrugged. "He hasn't been a lot of big shows or movies."

"So I'm played by a hack too. Great."

Jared rubbed his neck. "So…uh…can I go now."

Bobby looked this so-called actor up and down. This guy played Sam on a TV show. If he hadn't been so distraught by his missing boys he probably would have found that funny. This guy didn't seem like he could act his way out of a paper bag. "Yeah, whatever. I've got to figure out what happen to my real boys."

Jared slowly walked toward the stairs. He looked back at Bobby, his face scrunched up like he was about to cry again. "Where am I supposed to go?" Jared asked.

"Hell should I know." Bobby was done with this shit. He pushed his way past Jared and stormed upstairs to open a new bottle of whiskey and figure out what the Hell happened to Sam and Dean.

* * *

Across town Jensen had found a local inn. He decided against using the fake credit cards in his wallet, they were supposed to be just props anyway, and forked over a chunk of cash in order to stay in a room. Luckily this wallet was filled with real, cold, hard, American cash. The clerk accepted it without even checking to see if they were forged.

Jensen got a room in the back of the motel. When he tried to open the door it stuck and he had to body slam it open. He turned on the light to the room, which was lit by a crappy florescent bulb, and looked at the room in at all its glory. There was a large stain on the comforter of the bed closest to the wall. He opted for the further bed.

Plan. Plan, plan, plan. He needed a plan. What could he do? He had no way to contact Dannell. Maybe he should call the cops? Yeah, that sounded like a good idea. But just as he picked up the motel room phone the light overhead flickered then went out. When Jensen looked behind him, Carl, the extra, appeared.

"Holy fuck!" he screamed and threw the phone at him.

Carl didn't flinch. He held a bowl in his hand and then walked over to Jensen and plunked a hair from his head. Jensen nearly started to hyperventilate. The man went over to the window and drew a strange looking symbol on it.

"What…what are you doing?" Jensen asked, his breathing slowing ever so slightly.

Carl didn't respond. Once the drawing was finishing Carl calmly rammed his body through the window. It shattered and Carl landed on the other side.

"What the fuck?" Jensen screamed. He ran across the room and peaked out the broken window. Carl was now lying on the ground between some bushes, groaning. Jensen ran after him, using the door instead of the broken window, of course.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" he screamed.

A few patrons of the motel, a woman with thigh high boots and a low cut shirt, and a man with a wad of bills spilling out of his pocket, looked over them. "Whatever he's on, I want," the woman said before lighting up a cigarette. She continued to gawk as Jensen helped Carl up then flicked the cigarette butt at them and went into her room with the man.

"Where…where am I?" Carl asked.

"In a parking lot. You just jumped through a freaking window!" Jensen said.

"I…I did?" He looked Jensen up and down. "Hey, you're Jensen Ackles."

"Duh! Look, this prank has gone way to far. I'm going to call the cops if you don't cut this shit out and bring me back to Vancouver."

The man's brow furrowed. "We're not in Vancouver…where are we?"

"South Dakota, moron. You were in on this…weren't you?"

Carl shook his head.

"But you were with Sebastian earlier."

"I haven't seen Sebastian since we were filming that spell scene yesterday."

That was when this all started. Could Carl be a victim in this too? Jensen needed to gather more facst.

The manager of the hotel came running out the lobby and screaming at them. "What the fuck did you do? I'm going to call the cops!"

"Good!" Jensen said. I've been needing to talk with them all day."

* * *

Jared had been transported into an alternative universe where his show was real. At least that's what the angel said. It was just like the episode they were supposed to be filming this week. Now Jared truly believed this was real, that is show _Supernatural_ was real, even if only in an alternative universe. What that said about his mental health, he didn't know.

Despite his knowledge from working on the set this world was still all too unfamiliar. Bobby wasn't Jim. He was a stranger. The only person in the entire world he knew was that jackass Jensen, who threw him at a gun toting maniac a few hours ago in order to make his own escape. Unfortunately, Jared didn't have anyone else to turn to while he tried to cope with his new reality. He pulled out his phone, or rather Sam Winchester's phone, and tried to give Jensen a ring, or rather Dean Winchester's phone a ring.

The call wouldn't go through. Jared stared at the phone in confusing until he saw that there were no bars. Strange, on the show Sam and Dean never had trouble getting bars, not unless the plot called for it. Then he realized his phone came from his own universe and was just a prop. It worked but it wasn't hooked up to a service or anything, And even if it had been on a service there was no telling if the phone work on the cell towers in this universe. He had no way to contact Jensen.

The phone situation did confirm one thing, though. Jared had switched places with Sam, not bodies. That was information he was going to keep to himself, though, in case Bobby decided to take his grief out on Jared.

With no way to contact Jensen Jared thought over his options. Maybe he could find Gen…but if in this world everyone was the character they played on TV…Jared's heart wrenched. Gen's character was dead, killed by his own hand. Or Sam's own hand. He knew he shouldn't feel bad, that Ruby wasn't really Gen, but still, a world without Gen wasn't a world he wanted to live in.

He went upstairs and outside and wondered what Sam would do.

"Castiel!" Sam shouted at the sky. Okay, maybe that was more of a Dean move, but he couldn't think of anything else. Misha Collins appeared before him. Except it wasn't Misha.

"Jared," Castiel said.

"You know who I am?" Finally, someone who could help him.

"Of course," Castiel said. He looked as serious as ever. It was hard to come to terms with the fact that Castiel wouldn't be pulling a goofy face at him once the cameras were off…or that there were no cameras. "Balthazar summoned you here."

"Can you send me back?"

Castiel stared at him, his face unreadable, "In time."

"Did you tell Balthazar to do this?" Jared asked.

"No. But didn't stop him when he came up with the plan." He didn't sugarcoat the answer.

"Why?"

The angel sighed. "You wouldn't understand. Sam and Dean wouldn't understand so I can't expect a speck of a human like you to."

Jared frowned. "But you're supposed to be there friend."

"I'm a warrior," Castiel told him. "I do what I must…but you should meet up with your friend. It would be best that Sam and Dean's bodies are together when they reappear." Then Castiel disappeared.

Yeah, great idea, Cas. Only problem was he couldn't find Jensen, not that Jared particularly wanted to spend more time with that jackass anyway. He had spent enough time with Jensen to last a lifetime. Still, if Castiel thought it was best for them to meet up then he had to try to find that asshole. He tried to think if there was any other allies he could contact for help.

The name Jody Mills popped into his head. Kim Rhodes had played this town's sheriff in a few episodes, and the character was becoming a fast ally for the Winchesters and Bobby. As sheriff she would have all sorts of resources that B-list actors from alternative universes don't. Jared was too scared to ask Bobby to borrow a car so he instead walked aimlessly down the road. A few blocks away was a diner where he stepped in and asked for directions to the local police station. It was a bit of a walk away, but Jared had no other options. The aroma of French fries inside the diner also reminded him he hadn't eaten today, save those few bites of cheeseburger he had before Bobby snapped. Too bad he didn't have any money. Hopefully, Jody would help him with that too.

Jared finally arrived at the station and asked for Sherriff Mills. He waited on the uncomfortable plastic chairs in the lobby as she took her sweet time coming out to meet him.

"Sam!" She gave him a hug. "How can I help you?"

Jared wanted to call her Kim. This felt so weird. "Hi...Jody. Need your help."

She took him back to her office and closed the door behind. "This a monster thing?"

"No...more like a...brother thing. Je-Dean's missing. Need your help finding him."

Jody's eyebrows knit together. "Missing? Like kidnapped?"

"More like he doesn't want to be found. Problem is I need him for something else so him wanting to stay hidden isn't really an option."

"You two have a fight?"

"You could stay something like that."

Jody turned on her computer monitor. "I can put an APB out on him. I'm not sure if anything will come up. You boys are good at covering your tracks."

Jared smiled to himself. Dean might have been good at covering his tracks, but there was no way Jensen Ackles was. Neither of them really knew what they were getting themselves into.

"Thanks K-Jody," Jared said.

"No problem...Bobby working on this too."

"No! No, no, no, no, no," Jared said. "And don't get him involved."

"He fighting with Bobby too?"

"It's complicated. Trust me, you don't want the details. And if you had them you wouldn't be able to wrap your head around it." And would probably lock him in a loony bin instead of helping. Or tie him up like Bobby did.

"Got'cha," Jody said. "Well I'll call you if anything turned up."

Jared didn't move.

"Something else wrong, kid?"

"Look, I feel terrible asking this but...could you spare a couple bills?"

Jody's eyes filled with concern. "Sam, what's going on?"

"I'm just running low on cash and haven't gotten a chance to eat."

"And Bobby doesn't exactly have filled cupboards," Jody said. She opened her desk and pulled out her keys, which she then tossed to Sam. "I'm off in a few minutes away. And I make a mean pot roast. Go wait the truck."

"You don't have to."

She put her hand up and Jared knew not to argue.

"Thanks," he said. He went out to the truck and waited. Jody took longer than just a couple of minutes and Jared found himself going insane with boredom, all the while his stomach as growling. He tried playing a game on the prop phone but it was such an old model. Jared was used to his iPhone and all its fun apps.

Jody finally joined him in the truck. "Hey kiddo," she said as she started the engine. They drove to her house.

They had only ever filmed at Jody Mill's house one before, and about a year ago, and Jared couldn't for the life of him remember what it looked like. They arrived at ranch and he followed her inside. She told him to take a seat in the living room then brought him a beer. He took it and then gagged. Another skunked beer...or maybe they weren't actually skunk and these people just drank really terrible beer. No IPAs for these working class midwesternites. Jared choked it down to be polite, at least until Jody left the room. Then he poured the rest into the potted plant by the door.

Jody served the meal, and it was almost as good as his own mom's. He gobbled it down and then went for seconds. Then thirds.

"You okay?" Jody asked, sitting across from him at the dining room table.

"Yeah," he said as he helped himself to another helping of mashed potatoes. "Why?"

"Because you're eating like Dean. When was the last time you ate?" she asked

He shrugged. There was that bite of cheeseburger this afternoond but that wasn't much of a meal. "Yesterday," he said.

"Look, if this is a money thing you know I'll always help you boys."

Jared shook his head. "I slept in today. And when I tried to eat lunch…well some things happened, and I didn't get more than a bite."

"Okay." Jody accepted that answer. "You gonna need a ride back to Bobby's?"

Jared frowned. No way in Hell was he going back there.

"Bobby and I aren't exactly getting along right now…I guess I should get a motel room but none of the credit cards in my wallet are, well, mine."

Jody rubbed her temples. "Sam, I know you guys do what you have to do to get by, but you can't tell me about the credit card fraud you commit."

Right, that was why he had those cards. He wondered what kind of maximum they had. Or if they would even work. Probably not. They were supposed to be props, right?

"If you need a place to stay for the night the couch is always opened."

"Thanks Jody," Jared said.

As Jody was helped set Jared up on the couch, lining it with a pillow and blankets, she got a call from the station. "He did what…no, no, no…I'll take care of it…yeah, he's a family friend, let's keep this under wraps till we know more…thanks."

Jody hung up the phone and frowned at Jared. "Well I found him, but it's not good. He was involved in some sort of incident at a motel. A guess some guy jumped through a window?"

Window jumping. Just like how Jared and Jensen got to this universe. This couldn't be a coincidence.

"Regardless of Dean's involvement I need to check this out. You want to come with?"

Well Jared wasn't looking forward to sleeping on a couch anyway. He didn't imagine it was going to be much more comfortable than Bobby's sad excuse for a guest bedroom. Jared followed Jody out to her truck and she drove him straight to the motel that Jensen had been spotted at. Hopefully when he arrived he'd have some answers and maybe a way back home.

* * *

A/n: Thanks for reading! Please leave a review. Concrit is always appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This is the final chapter of Jensen and Jared's adventures in the Supernatural world. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

After a screaming match with the Manager Jensen and his new buddy agreed to wait in the motel lobby for the police to arrive. "You're working with them, aren't you," he asked the manager. "You and Carl—"

"My name is Carlos," the man who played the angel Virgil said.

"-and Jim and…" The motel lobby doors opened and Jared came inside, followed by…was that Kim Rhodes? "Kim? What is Kim doing here? Kim, are you in on this too?"

It was hard to believe. She was so sweet and above pranks. How could she do this to them?

Kim's facial expression was one of confusion. As she continued to play along with the charade of being her character, Jody Mills, Jensen realized how good of an actress she was, and if she hadn't been involved in this convoluted ploy to convince Jared and Jensen that _Supernatural_ was really happening then he would have thought they were lucky to have her working on their set.

"Witch's curse," Jensen heard Jared say to Kim. "I'll take care of him, okay? You deal with the manager. Come on _Dean_ , let's go."

That just pissed him off. Why is Jared playing along now? "I'm not Dean Winchester. My name is Jensen Ackles. I'm an actor. I was in the running to play Captain-Freaking-America! You better recognize! I'm Goddamn A-list baby!"

"That's right, Captain. You passed on them. Chris Evans was a consolation prize."

"Damn straight!"

"Now come on." Jared put his arm on Jensen's shoulder to guide him out of the lobby. It perhaps too familiar a touch.

"Don't touch me!" Jensen shouted. He stormed out of the lobby.

"That's quite a curse," he heard Jody say to Jared before the doors closed. "You sure you can handle him?"

"Yeah. It's best not to crowd him. Thanks for handling all this." Jared ran after Jensen.

"Jensen! Wait up!" He caught him in the middle of the parking lot. "I…I think this is all real. I think we're actually inside the show."

Jensen looked his costar up and down. Jared was disheveled with rope burns across his arms, a few slashes of cuts here and there and his glorious mane that he usually spent three hours a day perfecting was a mess. "That's batshit, Jared."

"How else do you explain it? This is too elaborate to be a prank. This is a real town we're in. And I keep seeing angels and they appear and disappear in front of my eyes. This has to be real."

Carl caught up with them too. What did this asshole want? "Hey guys…what's going on?"

"Go away, Carl," Jensen said. "This doesn't involve you.

"My name is Carlos…and I'm just as confused as you guys. Are we in some sort of alternative reality?"

"Yes Carl! Way to catch up with the rest of the class." Jared grabbed Jensen by the arm again and walked with him away from Carl. Despite how much he hated Jared, Jensen let him do it. It was better than spending time with some pleb extra.

Carl followed anyway.

"Just go away, extra!" Jensen yelled at him. "Come on, Jared. The manager gave me a new room after Carl jumped through the window of the last one."

"Carlos. And that wasn't me. I woke up on the ground outside, but I didn't jump through a window. Why would I do that? Why would anyone do that?" Carl gestured wildly and his face turned red. Clearly, he was as distressed as Jared and Jensen were about this whole situation. Only they didn't give a damn about how he felt.

Jensen and Jared ignored the extra and reached Jensen's new room. When they arrived they unlocked the door then slammed the door on Carl's face.

"I'm pretty surprised that Kim Rhodes is in on this too. She always seemed too sweet to get involved in a prank war." Jensen laid down on the closest bed.

"Dude! How are you not getting that this isn't a prank? It's really happening." Jared pulled out a chair and place it in front of Jensen's bed, angling him perfectly for a heart to heart. Too bad Jared and Jensen didn't have Sam and Dean's bromancing skills. There would be no heart to heart.

"You're high," Jensen said.

"No, I was tortured by Bobby Singer for hours. Bobby Singer, not Jim Beaver. And I've seen 4 different angels appear and disappear in the past 24 hours. This is real. We're in a world with monsters."

Jensen sat up and ran his fingers through his ungelled hair. "How?" This was all just too insane.

"I don't know." Jared leaned back in the chair and stroked his chin like he was thinking really hard, though knowing Jared it was more likely he had gas. "What happened in today's script?" Jared asked.

"Didn't you read it?"

"I already told you I never read the whole script."

Jensen rubbed his temples. If this really was an alternative universe why did he have to get stuck his with his universe's biggest idiot? It was like some sort of cosmic joke. "Balazathar sent us through a portal to another world—shit! That really happened?"

"Uh-huh," Jared said.

"This is all real? This world is real? We're just…acting out some guys' lives?"

Jared nodded.

"Fuck!" Jensen leaned back on the bed again, looking up at the popcorn ceiling. There was a crack that ran through the middle toward the wall against the bathroom. This motel was _rough_. Why did poor people put up with places like this?

"I know," Jared said, not saying anything that could possibly aid Jensen's new extensional crisis.

There was a long couple of minutes of silence where Jared for once gave Jensen the space he needed. Maybe he actually understood just how badly Jensen's world had been rocked. After all, had Jared been through this same existential crisis earlier that same day?

"So what do we do?" Jensen finally asked when he sat back up. It was time to accept this reality and deal with it.

Jared smiled. "Well Sam and Dean are hunters, right? So we hunt."

"You want to take over their lives?" Hunting. It wasn't glamorous and it wasn't safe. It was the only thing they knew about this world, though.

"What else can we do?" Jared asked.

Jensen shrugged. It seemed like the best plan either of them could come up with. They went to bed and decided to start looking for a case in the morning.

* * *

Again, Jensen and Jared slept well into the afternoon. It was kind of nice not having to be anywhere in the morning and getting to sleep in. Being an actor was hard work! The hours were too long. At least the pay was great.

The two were also getting along a lot better now that they were both on the same page and had accepted their new reality. Whatever happened between the two of them was in the past…or maybe it wasn't, but it didn't matter. Their old lives were over, at least for the time being. Perhaps they would never find their way back into their world and they would have to move on from Gen and Danneel. It would be okay. At least they had each other. That would have to be enough for now.

"Let's getting breakfast," Jared offered once they were both up. There were no fresh clothes to change into. They would have to solve that soon. Maybe Bobby Singer would give them access to Sam and Dean's stuff…if he didn't try to shoot them again, that is.

Jensen and Jared left the motel room and found Carl perched up against the wall next to their door, fast asleep and shivering slightly. They shared a look then walked past him. Why wouldn't he just use the money the prop department filled his wallet with to get a room? Or did they not give extras wallets? Whatever, Carl wasn't their concern.

There was a diner about a half mile down the road which they walked two. Jared had a hearty breakfast with eggs, bacon, and sausage while Jensen had a vegetable egg white omelette. Their waitress gave them a funny look when they ordered and mixed up their meals when she placed them down. Perhaps she knew the real Sam and Dean and Jared and Jensen's eating habits confused the Hell out of her. Whatever. As long as she didn't come back with a shotgun.

After breakfast they returned to the motel, a stack of newspapers filling their arms. It was time to become hunters. Carl was now awake, huddling by the wall in front of the motel.

"Hey guys!" he said, jumping to his feet. "Didn't hear you wake up this morning."

Jared and Jensen kept on walking. Again they slammed the motel room door in his face.

Jared set up at the table by the window and Jensen sat on his motel bed. Each took half the stack of papers and started reading. It would have easier if they had a laptop and internet connection, but no one thought to take Sam or Dean's laptop before running away from Bobby's house.

"I got it!" Jensen said after an hour. By that time Jared had given up and moved on to watching soap operas on the TV. He held up a magazine called _Ghost Tours in South Dakota._ If only he had started with this magazine he could have saved so much time.

"There's haunted theater, right here in town," Jensen said, reading holding up and article. "It's called the Orpheum Theater and Actors Studio. It's haunted by a ghost that the locals call…Larry." Jensen pointed at the picture of an artist rendering of Larry the ghost. He looked like a civil war vet.

"It's right here in Sioux Falls?" Jared asked. He hit mute on the TV.

Jensen nodded.

"Why hasn't Dean or Sam or Bobby ever hunted it?"

"Wasn't in the script," Jensen said. He leaned toward the screen. "Says here he's only been sighed a few times. He tries to make contact but is always either ignored or scares the person off."

"And you don't think you'd be scared off."

"Um, hello. I hunt ghosts professional."

"On TV," Jared said. "You're an actor."

"And this guy loves actors." The excitement was coming through clearly in Jensen's voice. He wanted to go on this hunt badly. He wanted to embody Dean Winchester in his true form. "Come on, we break in at night and try to contact him."

"How?"

Jensen shrugged. "He usually contacts people when they're on stage. One guy was contacted while rehearsing alone. Another when sweeping up."

"So we break in and rehearse?" Jared asked. It was a simple plan. Foolproof, even. Who could mess up such an easy hunt?

"You need the practice anyway."

"Shut up."

Jensen got up and picked up the phone and called for a taxi.

"Do Sam and Dean use taxis?" Jared asked as Jensen dialed.

"The theater is on the other side of the city and I'm not going back to Jim's to get shot at when I try to take the Impala."

"Bobby's," Jared corrected.

"Whatever."

* * *

The taxi arrived a few minutes later. Once again Carl tried to join them, and once again they slammed a door on his face, this time the taxi door. Soon they were at the theater. By now the sun had set and the theater was closed. There was a padlock chaining the front doors closed.

"Um...how do we get in?" Jared asked. It hadn't occurred to them before that they might need to commit a breaking and entering in order to complete this investigation. Unfortunately, neither actors had the super-pick-locking skills of the real Sam and Dean. That didn't stop Jensen from trying, though. He found a paperclip in his pocket and shoved it into the lock.

"Okay, you have no idea how to pick a lock," Jared said after Jensen struggled for two minutes.

"Shut up! I got this. I do this all the time."

"No, Dean does this all the time. On locks that with preset releases. You have no idea what you're doing."

"Shut up." Jensen's voice got high pitched and exacerbated.

There was a hardwood store across the street. While Jensen was busily engaged in his activity Jared walked across the street and made a purchase: wire cutters. He returned, pushed Jensen out of the way cut the chains off. The fell to the ground with a rattle.

"Well that's one solution," Jensen said, crossing his arm and blushing. He wasn't very good at hiding his shame. He must have felt pretty stupid being outsmarted by the guy he always called an idiot.

"Come on!" Jared said. He plowed ahead.

The building was quiet. Eerily so. Every step they took on the squeezy wooden boards creaked and echoed throughout. The building was also chilly, as if the necessary heaters for winter weather in South Dakota were broken.

They walked down the lobby and through the theater doors. In front of them was a smallish theater, with about 20 rows of seats. At the end was a stage. The actors climbed up onto the stage. Jared paced while Jensen examined the room. It was empty all except for them.

"So what do we do?" Jared asked.

"Let's work on the scene we were supposed to film today."

"But Misha's not here."

"Then I'll say his lines. Come on!"

Jensen stood in the middle of the stage with his back to the audience. That would have been poor staging for an actual stage, but they were practicing their lines for a single camera show. "Balthazar is no hero. But he knows Raphael will never take him back," Jensen said in a deadpan voice. It was a terrible Castiel impression.

Quickly Jensen shuffled to the other side of the stage and stood next to Jared. "And yet somehow you got no problem with it." Jensen was no doing his Dean's voice. It was much better.

Jared watched Jared do the shuffle of two characters with amusement. Jensen was an idiot.

Finally, it came time to do his line.

"That's because we have no other choice," Jared delivered.

Jensen continued his shuffle back and forth. Most of these lines were between Castiel and Dean, so Jared had little else to do but watch.

"If there's a key, then there must also be a lock," Jared finally had the opportunity to say another line. Jared reached inside his jacket, then remembered how he left his key prop on set when he was in the real world. Did the real Sam and Dean have that prop now? Or did that have the real key? Or both?

It was strange thinking about the real Sam and Dean. What were they doing? Were they living out Jensen and Jared's own lives right now? Had Gen and Danneel figured out the men who came home at night weren't their real husbands? Jared had a flash of rage when he thought about Sam, not him, going to bed with his wife. Sam better stay the fuck away from his woman!

Lights from the second-floor balcony distracted Jared from his fear of cuckolding. A figure moved out in front of it, blocking their view.

"The ghost!" Jared yelled.

Jensen shrieked like a little girl. He pushed Jared off the stage and fled through the backstage door.

A uniformed police officer ran down the aisle and was at Jared's side. He held a flashlight in his hand and gun in the other. He hostler the gun. On the balcony, the figure became more apparent. It was another cop.

"You okay?" the first officer asked. He helped Jared to his feet.

"Yeah…I should've expected that."

The officer shined the flashlight in his eyes. Jared instinctively covered his eyes with his arm, shielding them from the impending retina damage. "What were you two doing here?" the cop asked.

"Um...rehearsing. Duh."

"And the bolt cutters outside are because..."

"Um...we forgot our keys?"

"Uh-huh, the officer said. The second cop finally joined them. He pulled out a pair of handcuffs.

"Look, I can explain."

The officer waited. When Jared couldn't think of anything he asked himself what Sam would do. Unfortunately, he was a poor study when it came to Sam's characterization. He pushed the first officer into the second then ran after Jensen through the back door.

* * *

Jared didn't see Jensen again until he got to the motel. Through the window he could see Jensen chilling on a bed, drinking from a wine cooler. Again, Carl was outside the door. His eyes were red and his face was wet.

"Ja—jared?" Carl asked.

Jared sighed. "What do you want?"

"I'm scared. I don't know where I am or where to go. I have no money. No way to contact my family. Please help me."

Jared considered it for a moment. Carl was in the same situation as them after all right? Maybe he should bring Carl along. That way next time they need a human shield it can be Carl instead of Jared.

"Come on in," Jared said, and opened the door for him.

"Hey, the ghost didn't kill you!" Jensen said. He raised the wine cooler in the air like he was celebrating.

Carl took a seat at the table. "Ghost? What ghost?"

They both ignored Carl.

"No, I handled it like the big manly-man that I am," Jared said.

"Good for you. If I've learned anything from this trip it's that I never want to hunt like Sam and Dean. I'm happy just to play them on TV. But hey, it's nice that you found a fallback career from when I got into movies and the show ends."

"Jensen," Jared said.

"Yeah?"

"I fucking hate you."

Jensen didn't have a chance to respond. In a moment the two actors were suddenly flung through the air by some mysterious force. They flew backward and through the motel room's picture window.

Jensen and Jared laid on their back stomachs outside the motel set. There was scream all around them as they struggled to their feet. "What-what's going on?" Jared asked. They looked around. The stunt coordinator and one of the EPs laid bleeding out on the floor. Paramedics were giving them first aid. Security came running by. Someone pointed at inside the motel set.

Jensen and Jared peaked through the smashed out window of that set. Lying on the ground was Carl. So he made it back. Based on the way the security guards surrounded him he wasn't doing much better here than he was in the Supernatural World.

Jared laughed.

"Dude, people are dead. What do you find funny?"

"Because of course Sam and Dean would fuck up our lives. Oh, this is the worst show in the world...I quit."

Jensen couldn't argue with that. He'd be handing in his resignation too.

* * *

Back in the Supernatural world, Carlos Sanz peered through the broken window as Jared and Jensen, no, Sam and Dean spoke to a black woman and Castiel. By the way they spoke it was clear the Winchester brothers were back to inhabiting their own bodies. But why was Carlos still stuck here? Why didn't he get to go home too? The woman disappeared into nowhere, then so did Cas and the brother. No one seemed to notice Carlos was left behind.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed. Please leave a review. :D**


End file.
